Song of the Birds
by TheOneWhoCriesSilent
Summary: THIS IS A CROSSOVER between TWI and Song of the Sparrows! Ful Sum. inside! set in 6th-7th century dark ages in Britain. She is an orphan, which isnt good in her case. Read about her adventures, heartbreaks, loves, and challenges she has to face....


**ALERT: If you have already read this chapter then just read the AN at the bottom of the story, if you havent, still read it please.**

**Hello, yes, you all are probably very angry with me, I have abt 7 stories I keep porimising to update on.....and I never do.....that because when I post a new story, I am basicaly posting a rough draft, I have no idea where it will go, and only outlines of what I will do. So please be understanding, this is just the way I am.**

**This story is a crossover between Song of the Sparrows(you have to read this book to really understand, but it will still be enjoyable by all....I hope) and the all time famous Twilight**

**AH.**

**If you havent read Song of the Sparrows, I suggest you dont read the following below, because if you do, it will be VERY dificult to understand, so you can just skip it. If you have, well, read on!**

**This is well.......like a sequal to Song of the Sparrows, kinda, it WILL be in poem format, like the orriginal book, it will also be writtin in twilight form(like the characters would be Bella, Edward, Jacob, and etc instead of Elain, Gwynivere, Lancelot, and Tristan.)**

**It will be set in about 100 years after king Arthur set out to make the new city, Camelot. Which is based in the 5th century, 6th century or 7th century(commonly known as the dark ages)**

**(kewl fact: No one really knows if King Arthur really did exist or not, in every scripture or parchment they have found, they did not ever state his name, but years later(12th century) in history books((what would be history books then)) they found a length written about Arthur, by Geoffrey of Monmouth that titled it History of the Kings of Britain))**

**(The roots of King Arthur's story lies in the Roman Empire, and continued all the way to northern Africa, parts of Asia, and most of Europe)**

**Ok, ok ok ok, yes, enough with all the facts, but yes to some of you who may know more about this than me, I KNOW that like 400 years later the Picts, Saxons and Scots kept invading and killing the people off, and that Aureluis was killed and all of that gory stuff, but this is my story, I can have imagination! :)**

**READ THE FOLLOWING THAT IS LISTED BELOW IF YOU SKIPED THE PART ABOVE!!!!!!!**

**Summary: Bella is a lost, and lonely orphan, in the small, underpopulated village of Camelot(set in 6th-7th century Britain). She believes greatly in her leader, and would follow him no matter what, But what if her leader, isnt all she expects, and she has to make the choice of doing what is right, or doing what she believes in, but how can she do this, if she doesnt even know what she DOES believe in? Her village is soon hosts to some rather.......unwelcomed guests, which is just another show of her kings poor leadership. These guests quickly turn the tables and take hostages, burn towns down, and who knows what els?!?!?! But along the way she expeirences heartbreak, adventures beyond what she could have dreamed of!, friends, traitors, and maybe even love?**

**This is an E+B story!**

**_OKOKOK, now the story begins._**

**Bella's P.O.V.  
6th-7th Century,  
Camelot  
****  
Chapter 1.**

My name is Bella.  
Just Bella.  
I prefer that  
over  
Isabella.  
I find the name too  
proper to fit me.  
A mere girl of  
'underage.'

I am one of the  
few girls in my village.  
It was once before  
grand, ruled by the great  
King Arthur.

But he has long since  
ceased.

And to say that our new  
ruler is as brave and as  
wise as Arthur, many would  
spit in your face and  
call you a fool.

But my faith,  
what little it may appear  
to be on the outside.  
Stands strong in him.

Vortigern.

I may not find him wise, but  
I do find him clever.  
I believe he will lead us to  
better lands.

But on THIS land, I sit alone,  
I stand alone, and I only have  
the company of myself.

My hut is small.  
I am Motherless,  
Fatherless,  
Brotherless,  
and Sisterless.

I have no one, and no  
one has me.

Our people take their fault  
in others.  
We fight amongst ourselves.

To see an orphan like me out  
in the streets, people would  
not act as they did before.

I am spit at.  
I have small rocks tossed  
carelessly my way.  
And I have no one to trust.

That is why I live in a small  
hut at the edge of the  
town, near the woods.

So I can be free to  
escape into a nearby tree  
if townsfolk get too  
disgruntled  
with me.

People don't like me.  
They don't like orphans.  
And orphans don't like  
each other.

It is a world of chaos and confusion.

**Welllll.....I KNOW it was a short 1st chapter, but theres going to be lots more in the next one! PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!!!!! tell me if its good or not! I will update tomorow! IF, I get good reviews!**

**Hey hey hey hey, yes i know i said i would update friday, but i only got ONE review, ONE!(but i still really appreciated it) and its been over a week! plz, i mean, plz?!?!?! just letting you guys know that i prob wont be able to update for a while, i have to study for a test(bigggggg test) and we have to look into microscopes and lable the stages of interphase, mitosis(PMAT) and cytokenesis, from onion root tip cells.(very strange, cuz they do this in twilight! i was like pwaor! deja vu!) also we have to do the equasions of photosynthesis and resperation, and Adenine and Thymine and Guanine and C....C....i cant remember how to spell it lol sorry(they are DNA) and genes and RNA, and now ive recently taken up a solo part in band for my clarinet and its really hard, i have to learn it by march, and im thinking about doing a duet with someone or with me accompanying someone on the piano, anyways it called Lullaby Opt. 14 Num. 16 (forgot who its by, sry) I also have finals to study for and have recently gotten a new boyfriend who i only get to see 2 times a week :( so yeahhhhh. im sorry.**


End file.
